goanimate_v13fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Famous Amos calls Misael Martin and Michael Martin Crybabies During The Lion King/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Amos Martinez as Evil Famous Amos. *Ivy as Foo and Shimajiro. *Kayla as Noodle. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Juan Martinez as Juan Martin, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, and Tiffany Adams. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Shy Girl as Mimirin. *Princess as Jazzi. *John Martinez as John Martin and Stone Rabbit. Transcript Part 1: Evil Amos Makes Fun of Misael and Michael during The Lion King. (GoAnimate City, USA, 6:30 pm) (August 13, 2017) (It was a nice evening at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Evil Amos, Misael, and Michael are watching the Lion King, however Evil Amos was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Misael and Michael started shivering and crying and it made Evil Amos happy) Evil Amos: Ha! (7x) Misael and Michael, due to being sad over the death of Mufasa, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (4x) Amos began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Misael and Michael in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Amos: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like losers. Scared of bats you are, whimping like losers. Evil Amos and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Amos: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Evil Amos and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Michael began to cry to the point they cried a massive, colossal, and gigantic tsunami of tears, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 50,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people, and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Tiffany Tiffany: (in Kidaroo voice) EVIL AMOS!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU.. ARE.. IN.. SO.. MUCH.. TROUBLE!!! to: Outside Evil Amos' home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Tiffany: Evil Amos, how bloody dare you make fun of Julissa Jr's boyfriend, Misael, and my boyfriend, Michael, and make them cry a massive tsunami of tears to flood the GoAnimate Omega cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over the death of Mufasa. Now, we are going to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega cinemas!! Julissa Jr: I agree with Tiffany. Foo: You probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you did to Misael and Michael! Shimajiro: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Noodle: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Misael and Michael bawl! Ka-Chung: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Misael and Michael's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Custard: Why would you make Misael and Michael cry like that?! Mimirin: Do you know Misael is a nice 6 1/2 year old boy from New York and Michael is a cool 6 year old boy also from New York? Stone: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Misael and Michael cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King! Go to bed right now while i order some DVDs and VHS's of some non childish shows, new school prime time shows, old school pornographic shows, and others. Also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. Part 2 Finale: Juan and John Comfort Misael and Michael/A Bedtime Story for Misael and Michael. Misael and Michael are crying and sobbing with tears streaming down their faces and spraying from their eyes like a water hose in distraught while their parents, Juan and John, are comforting them Juan: It's okay, Misael and Michael. Evil Amos got sent to bed. He will not make you cry. Misael: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles Michael: The death of Mufasa is one of the ten saddest moments in history!! John: It's okay, boys. Luna and Rei are making you some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, and wine for dinner. Misael: Really? Michael: Thank you for cheering us up, Dad and Mom. We will feel happy when Luna and Rei make us some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, and wine for dinner. and John comfort Misael and Michael, and they stop crying Shimajiro, Juan, John, Jazzi, Noodle, B.B. Jammies, Misael, and Michael soon had some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, and wine that Luna and Rei made for dinner. Misael and Michael went to the bathroom, took a bath and washed up. Nice and clean. They dried themselves with a towel, brushed their teeth, and used dental rinse. and Michael are comfy and nice in their PJ's. Misael was wearing red footie pajamas, and Michael was wearing blue footie pajamas. Juan and John tucked Misael and Michael into their bunk beds. Misael was on the bottom, and Michael was on the top. John: Are you okay, boys? Misael: Yes, Dad. Michael: We are okay, but we are extremely sleepy and tired. Juan: I know, Misael and Michael. All that bawling made you sleepy. Misael: (yawns) I know, Mom. Michael: Can you read us a bedtime story about Sleep Tight to help us sleep? John: Yes, boys. began reading Misael and Michael a bedtime story until Misael and Michael feel sleepy. the story, Misael yawned. Misael: Thank you, Dad. Michael: You are our best storyteller. John: Thank you, boys. A bedtime story can help you two sleep peacefully in bed. Misael: I know, Dad. (yawns) Michael: We are ready to.. (yawns) Go to sleep.. yawned and he and Misael fell asleep. are exhausted after they bawled when Evil Amos made fun of them at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. John: Good night, boys. Sleep tight. and John left, turned off the lights, and closed the door. Misael and Michael slept peacefully in their bunk beds. File:Famous_Amos_Episode_4_-_Babysitting_0001.png|thumb|Misael and Michael's reaction to Mufasa's death. File:Goodnight_Misael_and_Michael.png|thumb|Misael and Michael are sleepy after they bawled at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Evil Amos' grounded days